


Ancestors Never Lie

by axedreamer711



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Multi, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, quadrants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axedreamer711/pseuds/axedreamer711
Summary: Over a century after the game, Altearth is finally a place for trolls and humans to coexist in peace. It seems to be a perfect medium between the two planets. However, there are still issues, which seem to cause problems around the small planet.After an accident that causes Daksia Nevweh to lose part of her eyesight, she discovers a box buried behind her hive. Inside, the answer to all her problems. However, it also comes with information that may change Daksia's life and cause danger to her dancestor.Through the trial and error of Daksia’s search for her dancestor on the scratch side of Altearth, she meets a group of friends consisting of both species. Some seem to be keeping secrets about their ancestors and past; one in particular holding something everyone thought was a myth, a copy of Sburb. She decides to play this game, not knowing the consequences. Sburb was only a legend that created Altearth. Now, it may bring destruction.





	Ancestors Never Lie

**Day 29 of Month 13, Sweep 143 - 29/13/143**

* * *

A young troll lied motionless in her recuperacoon, trying to keep her thoughts straight. The voices were louder than ever, and she didn't know how much more she could take. She knew she would have to step out of her coon eventually, but feared what might happen when she did. 

Hours passed, and the girl decided it was finally time. The voices were subsiding, so she slowly emerged from the slime and stepped into her respitblock. After wiping slime from her face, the troll glanced at the space. Her black and yellow eyes scanned the surroundings, noticing the fuzziness of her sight. This always happened after one of her episodes, coming with many other burdens. Just as she was trying to get her thoughts straight again, she remembered the second wave.

With a shaky sigh, the lowblood cautiously moved towards the desk on the other side of the room. All she could focus on was her moirail. Like always, she relied on her moirail to know what to do. She's known about her issues for a while, even before their relationship became official.

Halfway through her respitblock, a sharp pain pierced through her head, sending shock down her body. This kind of pain meant that the voices would be returning, maybe worse than before. The troll's vision was getting dark, and her legs were getting weak; she was going to black out soon.

When she focused back on the desk, it dawned on her that it would be nearly impossible to get there. Even with this in mind, she still wanted to try.

She walked over in a sort of trance, focusing on staying awake. Before stumbling down, she grabbed the edge of her desk. Using all her energy, she toppled into the desk chair. Just as she reached her husktop, there was a ping from Trollian, the messaging app used to contact her friends. Relief began to rush through her when she saw the name; it was her moirail.

She watched her trembling hands move over the keyboard, unable to keep them still. To focus on hitting the keys, she shook her head and tried to take a somewhat steady breath. Who knew what would happen if this message didn't send.

A few words in, she froze. The voices began screaming and screaming, louder than they've ever been. Whatever they were arguing about this time, it was clearly atrocious. Her eyes finally closed as she began crying out in pain, grabbing for the closest object she could find.

All the girl wanted was the voices to leave. All she wanted was for this to end. Pinpointing the source of the pain, she brought the object to her face.

All she could hear before her body collapsed was the ping of metal on the ground. The day ended with Daksia Nevweh's body being covered in her own blood.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to apologize in advance because I won't be posting anything more for this book for a while. I'm currently trying to figure out a solid story line, so it'd be nice if I had your patience. This is just a short prologue, and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
